


Never Have I Ever (Maybe I Will)

by morning_coffee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Games, F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Katherine, Elena, and a game of 'I Never'.





	Never Have I Ever (Maybe I Will)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



"Never have I ever tricked my ex into believing I was his current girlfriend," Katherine says, promptly throwing her head back and taking the shot. 

Elena thinks Katherine probably doesn't understand the game. Or she's just being deliberately obnoxious. Yeah, probably that. 

Katherine barely waits until Elena has finished her own drink before going for the next round. "Never have I ever made out with my doppelganger." 

She stares expectantly at Elena.

"What's... the point if neither of us takes a drink?" Elena frowns, watching Katherine's mouth twist into a grin that has teeth. 

"Well, how about we fix that?"

 

 

 


End file.
